The present invention relates to an anti-sway means for a saw web, and more particularly to an anti-sway means mounted on the housing of a cutting machine to prevent the saw web thereof from undesirable swaying during the cutting operation.
In most conventional cutting machines, as shown in FIG. 4, the saw web 42 is mounted on a shaft 41 of the machine. During the cutting operation, the saw web 42 tends to sway or bounce when it contacts with and rubs against the object being cut, producing a somewhat uneven cutting surface. In addition, when the cutting area is considerably large, the saw web also tends to break during the cutting operation. Moreover, the swaying or bouncing of saw web during cutting operation speeds the wearing of saw teeth and shortens the life of saw web. A swaying saw web is also extremely dangerous to the operator which is absolutely not acceptable by nowaday industrial safety requirement.